Rough Men Stand Ready
by Rogue Mandalorian
Summary: During the Clone Wars, Generals Anakin Skywalker and Etain Tur-Mukan prepare to launch a surprise commando raid that will be the opening engagement in the Outer Rim Campaign.


Disclaimer – I do not own Star Wars. It was created by George Lucas and is now owned by Disney. I just like to sneak in from time to time and play with their toys.

Rough Men Stand Ready

Republic Cruiser "Spirit of the Republic" enroute to Ossis in the Outer Rim

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General in the Grand Army of the Republic, strides across the hangar bay of his Venator-class flagship, his eyes locked on the dark Katarn armor of the team of clone commandoes prepping their gear beside a battered G-9 Rigger freighter that reminds him of his recently lost ship "Twilight".

Standing alongside the clone warriors is a petite woman with reddish-brown hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Wearing a simple tunic, slacks, and worn work boots, she would not stand out on any of a thousand backwater worlds and stations across the galaxy. The only things that make her look different from millions of other tramp freighter pilots are the two lightsabers she has hanging from her belt and the Trandoshian concussion rifle slung over her shoulder.

General Etain Tur-Mukan has been working with the clone commandoes since the war's opening weeks and has become a legend in her own right. While rarely mentioned in dispatches or the media due to security issues, those who operate in her field know of her exploits and are generally held in awe of her accomplishments. Despite her youth and relatively mild connection with the Force Etain is held in higher regard by the clones of the Republic Army than many members of the Jedi Council, such as Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, and even Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Spotting his approach, Etain softly mutters something to the clone at her side, pats him on his armored shoulder, and steps over to meet Anakin. "General Skywalker."

"General Tur-Mukan. We will be reaching the drop off point in about half an hour. Once you reach Ossis please take down those sensor arrays as quickly as possible. Generals Rancisis, Allie, Vos, and Secura are standing by with their sector fleets to exploit this breach in the Separatist lines, but we have left a large chunk of Republic space vulnerable to attack by having those ships out of position. If we don't hit them soon and get them on the defensive they could start rolling up our systems and we'd end up in a worse situation than when the war first started."

Offering a reassuring smile, Etain tries of calm his nerves, "Don't worry, Anakin. Sergeant Skirata's intel teams have intercepted the sensor station's real supply ship and have provided us with a full battery of information on the procedures and all security codes. There are only six wets and ten tinnies at the station. We'll be landing on the platform right outside the main door, so my men will be inside before they have a chance to set up a defensive perimeter and my guns will knock out their transmitter before they can send a warning to the Separatist Fleet at Saleucami.

"Trust me. This will work and we'll have them dancing to our tune for a change."

Knowing that everything is in position, but still concerned about such a massive operation, Anakin takes a deep breath. "Is there anything else you need for the mission?"

Etain shakes her head negatively, "No, we are good. I just have to give my pep talk and we'll be on our way. With luck and the Force on our side the sensors will be in our hands in two hours. You and your troops will arrive an hour later to secure the rest of Ossis, and the others will be hitting the primary quadrant base at Saleucami less than an hour after that. With their primary repair base and supply depot either in Republic hands or under siege, the Separatists will be hard pressed to counter any of our attacks in this area."

Smiling softly, Etain turns to her commandoes, who have finished loading their gear and are now standing at parade rest. "Gentlemen, we are heading into battle against a tough and determined enemy. But we have the advantage of experience and the element of surprise, so we will prevail.

"Several months ago, during some downtime during the op on Triple Zero, Sergeant Skirata told me an old quote; 'Good people sleep peaceably in their beds at night only because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf.'

"Gentlemen, you are those rough men. And we are about to do violence."

A low growl, almost feral in nature, erupts from the throats of all eight commandoes and they shout in unison, "For honor and the Republic!" before turning and hurrying up the ramp into the battered freighter.

Looking back at Anakin, Etain gives him a sharp salute, "Permission to depart, General?"

Returning the salute, Anakin replies, "Permission granted, General. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Etain turns and hurries up the ramp of her ship to begin the startup sequence.

Two hours later the war takes a turn in favor of the Republic as the Ossis Sensor Station is captured, kicking off the Outer Rim Campaign, which ultimately leads to the downfall of the Confederation of Independent Systems.

 _Author's Note – The first line of Etain's speech to her troops is from Colonel Hal Moore in the most excellent movie_ _ **We Were Soldiers.**_

 _The rough men quote is often attributed to British author George Orwell._

 _ **For all of the rough men and women who have stood between my family and those who would bring us harm, you have my eternal thanks. Have a safe and peaceful Veterans Day.**_


End file.
